Sena Kashiwazaki (chapter)
Summary The day after the poster Yozora made was placed on the bulletine, Kodaka and her went to the clubroom again as Yozora sat on the sofa and laughed maniacally and proclaimed that today they will begin club activities. Kodaka however, still had no idea what are they going to do and was even doubting if he should really join the club in the first place. Yozora then said that the aim of the club was looking for friends and she did just that yesterday and her job is done. Kodaka then expressed his doubts on if the poster will attract any members at all and was truely astonded by Yozora's confidence. At that instance, there is a knock from the door. Surprised, Yozora and Kodaka turned towards the door as Yozora triumphantly said that they have already gotten a new member. Kodaka then said that its probably the teacher. When the door was opened, there was a blue-eyed blond female student. The gril has a curvaceous and slender body that is comparable to fashion models and even though her eyes looked mean, she overall has a very beautiful face and one can feel an aura of elegance around her. Compared to Yozora (who apparentally only have a nice face) but always has herself in a state of melancholy, and always does things recklessly, their difference in gorgeousness is like night and day. The girl was truely a kind of "bishōjo" (美少女 lit: Beautiful teenage girl) that was rarely seen and upon closer inspection, the girl was also a second-year high school student like Kodaka and Yozora. “Is this the Neighbors' Club ? I would like to join...” "No." Yozora coldly retorted and slammed the door right in front of the girl's face and locked it. Kodaka was flabbergasted as Yozora returned to the sofa as if nothing has happened. Yozora repeated herself to start club activities as Kodaka stopped her, asking why would she do that to another girl of the same age and would suit her well. Yozora then said that Kodaka, the "dirt-yellow punk" was speaking nonsensical words and claimed that her friend, "Tomo-chan" is all the friend she ever needs. The girl was still knocking the door but due to the room's structure desgin, it is quite difficult to hear any discussions from inside the clubroom. Yozora then angrily stood up agian and opened the door as the girl asked why is she doing this and was about to say that she wants to join the Neighbours' Club but Yozora, ignoring her words, screamed on the top of her lungs, “ALL NORMALS SHOULD GO TO HELL!” and closed the door. After saying that, Kodaka caught a glimpse of the girl's shock and asked if Yozora knew her. Yozora then said that she don't knew her personally but she did have infomation about her. Yozora then picked up her notebook and began to describe what she knew . The person's name was Sena Kashiwazaki from class 2-3 and the only child of the school chairman and hordes of male students always follows her around and Sena was known to act as if she was a princess. Kodaka then recalled that his parents were always good friends with the chairman and was told that he really did had a daugther. Kodaka would never thought that the chairman would have a blonde for a daughter give that he has a Japanese name (Kashiwazaki). Yozora then banged her fist on the table and said that sena has been having perfect scores for her school work ever since last year and was a capable athlete and say how men tends to salivate on blond girls with big breasts are such perverts. Kodaka then said that Yozora should at least be impressed by Sena's capabilities and was living quite a good life she should at leats be happy as Yozora bitterly tells Sena to die. Kodaka then believed that Yozora is beyond all help. Yozora then said that Sena is probably just here to make fun of them as Kodaka said that they cannot just assume this and that. Yozora then said that Sena had an awful personality. Then, Kodaka saw Sena pressing her face on the windows and banging it. Yozora then opened the windows and tells Sena that there is no point laugung at them as Sena stopped Yozora and screamed, “I WANT TO HAVE FRIENDS AS WELL!” Yozora then clicked her tounge and begrudgingly let Sena in. Inside, the clubroom, Sena, like Yozora, sat down comfortably on the sofa and pompously proclaimed that she is perfect. Kodaka then began to understand what Yozora meant. Sena then begin to brag about how smart, atheletic and beautiful she is and that she must be specaily crafted by God and tells Kodaka and Yozora that she will grant them to at least cpmplain about themselves. Yozora then says that Sena's more like "crappy cow milk" as Sena, undetered, asked what did the "flat-chest" Yozora say. Yozora then tells Sena (with eyes that looked like they were going to kill her ) that she is not flat-chested as Sena said that with "half-baked breasts" like Yozora's, she might as well not have any at all. Yozora said that if she kill all the people with bigger busts than hers, she'll have the biggest breasts of all and says that Sena might as well be the first to be sacrificed. Seeing Yozora's attitude and behavior before, Kodaka worries that Yozora may really do what she said and cuts in and asked Sena to eloaborate more on her predicament. Sena said that she wanted female friends that will go with her during home economics and camping instead of just making fun of her as Kodaka says that some people who are too perfect tends to get shunned too. Sena, upon hearing Kodaka's explaination was happy that he understands and offers Kodaka that she'll step on him or lick her shoes as Kodaka wondered why does she have these kind osf thoughts. When Sena saw Kodaka staring at her, she wondered what happened since the boys in her class would gleefully do it without question. Sena's face suddenly changed to a fearful one and asked if Kodaka has wierd fetishes of her using her socks to bondag him as Kodaka says that he's not a delinquent nor a hentai (freak). Kodaka finally realized that it was Sena's horrible personality and arrogance that makes her have no female friends. Kodaka then sighed and muttered that it is expected for someone who can even decipher Yozora's notice as Yozora said that she thinks that Kodaka just insulted her. Kodaka disregarded the still grumbling Yozora and continued saying that they should be friends then. Unsuprisingly, both girls rejected this idea and began to make fun of each other from calling each other weseals to other things. Finally Sena was unable to fight Yozora anymore and threatened to call her father to expel Yozora as Yozora merely laughs and syas that Sena is childish for still calling her parents as "papa and mama". Kodaka then realized that Sena is rather fragile and decides to cut in before the fight gets physical. Kodaka asked if Sena is really wanting to join the club as Sena said that she even got the registeration form. Yozora then got angry and tells Sena to die. After some more insults, Sena calls Kodaka (Who she refers as the delinquent) and tells Kodaka to call her by her given name and reasoned that if he called Yozora by her given name, calling her by the surname would be makingher look inferior. Kodaka reluctantly agreed as Yozora looked displeased. On the second day of the club, a new member has joined in but the result looked better on paper but in truth, it is very troublesome. Category:Haganai Characters Category:Minor Character Category:Female Category:Summary Category:Main Category:Character Category:Crazy Category:Otaku Category:Protagonist Category:Girl Category:Eroge gamer Category:Pervert